Jeff Denlon
Jeff Denlon has appeared in Remake Horror RPG, Season 1. |- | |} Life Before Vengeance Jeffrey Denlon was born on September 21st, 1963 in Los Angeles, California to Scottish immigrants who had immigrated from Scotland to the United States not long before his birth. Not much is known about Jeff's early life aside from that, but it seems that he had a fairly normal upbringing. Around the early 1990s, he met Lynn Soomekh, a doctor who worked at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital. Despite the twelve-year age gap between them, the two fell in love and married, and bared two children, a son named Dylan and a daughter named Corbett. Life was happy for the Denlon Family, until one fateful day in 2002. Dylan, eight years old at the time, was playing in a playground with Jeff watching him, Dylan riding his bicycle. Dylan rode his bicycle into the street when by accident, a drunken driver named Timothy Young hit Dylan with his car, killing the boy. Jeff rushed over to his son and was overcome with grief, and in the months that followed, Young underwent a hasty trial, where Judge Barry Halden gave him only six months in prison due to lack of witnesses present at the scene of Dylan's death. Enraged by Timothy getting away with such a light sentence, Jeff became obsessed with getting revenge and his family life suffered, Jeff growing distant from Lynn and Corbett. Jeff and Lynn both filed for divorce, with Jeff retaining custody of Corbett, but the divorce was never finalized. Lynn left Jeff and Corbett, and Jeff seethed with anger and revenge over the next three years. It wasn't until one fateful morning in May 2005 that Jeff would finally get his revenge, but at a terrible price. Home Invasion One morning, Jeff was busy fantasizing about shooting Timothy Young dead with a revolver that he had purchased, when after having his angry fantasy and going to check Dylan's room, found one of Dylan's dolls missing. Jeff then went to Corbett's room, finding Dylan's missing doll. Jeff reprimanded Corbett for taking Dylan's doll and for entering his room when she had been told not to, but Jeff later apologized for his harsh reprimanded of Corbett. Just as Jeff was ready to take her to school, a pig-masked figure kidnapped the both of them after using syringes filled with sedatives. Unknown to Jeff, the abductor was Amanda Young (unrelated to Timothy), one of the few survivors of John Kramer, better known to the public and the press as the Jigsaw Killer. Kramer tested peoples' will to live by placing them through hideous death trap, most of Kramer's subjects failing to pass their tests. Amanda was once tested by Kramer before being made Kramer's disciple and the one to continue his work after he eventually died from the cancer that he had been stricken with the previous year. Amanda had snuck into Jeff's home, where she proceeded to kidnap Jeff and Corbett. From there, Corbett was locked in a room at Kramer's old 213 Stygian Street warehouse hideout, while Jeff was taken to a derelict meat plant that Kramer and Amanda were using as their hideout. Tests Of Forgiveness Jeff awoke to find himself inside a crate mounted atop a forklift, and found a tape player with him. He played it, hearing Jigsaw's distorted and evil voice, and learned of his predicament. Jeff learned that he was being tested, and that his test was to forgive his enemies, including Timothy. After learning of his predicament, Jeff shook the crate from the inside, causing it to topple over and break. Jeff got himself out of the crate and searched. The First Test Jeff came across a freezer room, and found the naked body of a woman bound by her wrists from above with chains. Jeff went to free her using a key that he found left for him, but the key didn't work on the lock. Jeff then found another tape player inside the freezer room, and learned from the tape on it that the woman was Danica Scott, who had been a witness at the scene of Dylan's death but didn't testify at Timothy Young's trial. Jeff came across a freezer room, and found the naked body of a woman bound by her wrists from above with chains. Jeff went to free her using a key that he found left for him, but the key didn't work on the lock. Jeff then found another tape player inside the freezer room, and learned from the tape on it that the woman was Danica Scott, who had been a witness at the scene of Dylan's death but didn't testify at Timothy Young's trial. Upon learning of this, Jeff refused to help Danica and deliberately let her freeze from the ultra-cold blasts of water that rigged sprinklers sprayed all over. When Danica continued to plead for her life and pleaded for Jeff's forgiveness, he decided to try to help her, reaching over for a key hidden behind some cold pipes. After some struggling, Jeff found the key, but he was too late, as Danica had completely frozen solid by then. The Second Test Jeff exited the freezer room using the key, and while walking down a hallway, found a strange puppet on the ground alongside an overturned red tricycle, looking eerily like Dylan did at his death scene. Jeff picked up the puppet, which then let out a creepy laugh, and Jeff dropped the puppet. He then entered the next room, a meat-grinding silo, and there found Judge Barry Halden bound by his neck to the bottom of the silo. Jeff learned from the tape that to free Halden and advance through his test, he would have to burn Dylan's toys that were inside an incinerator inside the silo room, to obtain the key to free Judge Halden from his chain restraint. Jeff initially refused, and instead let Judge Halden drown in gallons of liquefied pig innards, from rotted pig carcasses that were being shredded apart by the meat grinder. After Judge Halden apologized for letting Timothy get off so easily during the trial and begged for mercy, Jeff reluctantly decided to burn Dylan's toys in the incinerator and obtain the key to free the judge. Jeff did so, and after obtaining the key, entered the Pig Vat trap, where he freed Judge Halden and saved him from drowning to death inside the liquefied pig innards. After saving the judge, Jeff left the silo room and the two came across another room, where Jeff found himself face to face with his nemesis, Timothy Young. The Final Test Jeff found Timothy strapped to a hideous industrial contraption that resembled a crucifix, and he learned from the tape player slung around Timothy's neck that the trap was The Rack, which Jigsaw claimed to be his personal favorite device of his. Timothy's limbs would be slowly twisted inside The Rack unless Jeff freed him before The Rack twisted Timothy's neck and killed him. At first Jeff greatly relished in seeing Timothy suffer horribly inside the grotesque contraption, but after Judge Halden insisted that Jeff save Timothy and not become a killer, Jeff reluctantly decided to try to free Timothy. To do so, he would have to risk getting shot by a shotgun inside a glass box near The Rack, where a key was tied to the shotgun's trigger. Jeff managed to get the key, but accidentally activated the trigger, the shotgun striking Judge Halden and killing him. Jeff rushed over to Timothy to try to save him, but was too late, The Rack's headpiece having twisted Timothy's head, despite Jeff's pleas to stop the trap and Jeff having forgiven Timothy for killing Dylan. After failing to save Timothy, Jeff left the Rack Room and obtained a pistol along the way, the final item that he had found that had been among several items that he found along the way, including a pistol clip with a single bullet and a torn picture of Jeff with Lynn. Using a key that he had found earlier, he unlocked a gated door and found himself inside a cluttered storage room inside the meat plant, where he would undergo his final test. Failure To Forgive Jeff heard a commotion coming from inside a room in the back, and upon approaching it, found his ex-wife Lynn, who was suddenly hit by a bullet from behind. Jeff saw that the shooter had been Amanda, and using the pistol that he found and loaded, shot Amanda in the neck and nearly killed her. Jeff tended to the wounded Lynn, and then confronted Jigsaw, who insisted that Jeff forgive him instead of killing him. Jeff instead took ahold of a nearby powersaw and sawed Jigsaw's throat open, which in turn caused Jigsaw to flatline and triggered the Shotgun Collar device that Lynn was wearing, the Shotgun Collar linked to the heart rate monitor. Jeff then learned from a tape player that Jigsaw had on him that Jeff's final test of forgiveness was to forgive Jigsaw, and that he had failed. Jeff also learned that Corbett was being held captive in a room somewhere with a limited supply of air, and that to win her back, he would have to play another game. Jeff screamed and wailed, as Lynn's Shotgun Collar activated and killed her. Reunion Jeff was frustrated and horrified to learn that Corbett was about to die unless he played another one of Jigsaw's sick games. Much to Jeff's surprise and disgust, Amanda was still alive, albeit barely, clinging to life from the gunshot. Amanda claimed that she knew where Corbett was being held and even produced a key to unlock her room, but Amanda passed out from shock before she could tell Jeff the location where Corbett was being held. Frustrated, Jeff kicked the door to the makeshift infirmary, when he found it wasn't locked and slid open from his kick. Amanda then crawled, telling Jeff to go to the controls by the monitors to unlock the doors inside the storeroom. Jeff did so, and rushed out with Amanda's still-clinging body, desperate to find Corbett. Unknown to Jeff, Jigsaw was still alive, Jigsaw having applied a prosthetic throat with a blood bladder underneath, both of which Jeff had sawed through. Jeff rushed outside, and from there encountered a cobalt blue Land Rover that drove by. Dr. Lawrence Gordon, another survivor of Jigsaw's, found Jeff with Amanda and rushed the two over to the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, where the doctors barely saved Amanda's life in time. While Amanda recovered, Jeff demanded from her where Corbett was being held, Amanda writing the location down: 213 Stygian Street. With the address and the key, Jeff rushed to the old condemned warehouse hideout that Jigsaw had once used, and inside found a locked room where Corbett was being held. Corbett nearly passed out from a lack of oxygen but was fortunately still alive. Jeff rushed back to the hospital, where Corbett was treated, and from there became hysterical, claiming that Amanda was Jigsaw's helper. Recollection While at the hospital, Jeff was treated for shock for several days, and a few days later met Detective Eric Matthews, who had been a missing person for a while. When Jeff claimed that he encountered Jigsaw and killed both Jigsaw and his helper Amanda, Eric agreed to help Jeff search the derelict meat plant where Jeff claimed his ordeal had occurred. With some investigators and a SWAT team, Eric led Jeff back to the meat plant, where to Jeff's horror, Jigsaw was nowhere to be found and appeared to still be alive. Eric had found a prosthetic throat with an empty blood bladder at the scene, Jeff learning of Jigsaw's trickery. While Jeff tended to Lynn's corpse with her head completely decimated from the Shotgun Collar's blasts, he joined other officers and investigators in the Rack Room, where the remains of Timothy Young and Judge Halden were discovered. Retired FBI profiler Frank Black later arrived at the scene, Black coming out of retirement to assist with the Jigsaw case. While at the scene, Black got visions of Jeff letting Jigsaw's latest victims die, which led to a bit of a confrontational meeting between Jeff and the authorities. Jeff was questioned at the scene, claiming that he tried to save the victims but had failed to do so. During Jeff's questioning, Detective Matthews was informed that Dr. Lawrence Gordon was being treated at the hospital after being attacked by Dorian Sullivan's murderous alter ego, Tyler. Matthews rushed to the hospital with Jeff, Black and Special Agent James Willis, who had arrived at the scene earlier. When the authorities met with Dr. Gordon at the infirmary where he was being treated and questioned him about both Sullivan and Jigsaw, Jeff was being questioned by Agents John Doggett and Monica Reyes, who arrived to assist with the Jigsaw case. Jeff gave them his recollection of what happened, and the agents left to resume the investigation. Descent Into Evil Jeff remained at the hospital, treated for shock and also keeping Corbett occupied, when a cult suddenly attacked and rampaged throughout the hospital. Jeff remained close by Corbett, when a man dressed in black entered the room. The man was Dr. Terrence Wynn, who worked at the Smith's Grove Sanitarium in Haddonfield, Illinois and had worked with notorious serial killer Michael Myers. Wynn knew of Jeff's recent ordeal with Jigsaw and Amanda and knew that he wanted revenge, and offered Jeff a chance at vengeance. Jeff agreed, and Wynn passed the curse of Thorn onto him, Jeff becoming the new leader of the evil Thorn Cult. With his new powers and the cult at his command, Jeff seeked to wreak unholy vengeance against John Kramer and Amanda Young, as well as Jason Voorhees, who had joined the duo to assist them. Jeff seeked out the help of Michael Myers to handle his rivals. Regular Appearance Jeff stands five feet ten inches tall and weighs a little over two-hundred pounds. He's slightly overweight and has wavy brown hair with blue eyes. He has a distinct round face and used to be unshaven, but recently has shaved his face and now remains clean-shaven. His hair has also been trimmed. Jeff's attire used to consist of basic street and dress clothes, but since joining Thorn, he now dresses in all-black attire. He still has his facial scar from his abduction. Trademark Gear Jeff usually carries pistols with him and rune stones used in Thorn's rituals.